


Fallen

by voleuse



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some didn't return from Osgiliath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Return of the King_.

  
He had only just returned. After watching, again and again, as he rode to battle for Osgiliath, she had learned to let hope die in her heart.  
This last reunion, as every other, was laden with joy.  
They had spent hours in each other's arms, panting with love, tears bathing their faces.  
So few had returned. She did not count the faces absent when the gate closed.  
Now, her husband leaves again, despair radiant in his eyes. She kisses him farewell, and they do not bother to make false promises.  
They both know what awaits him.  
She lets hope die.


End file.
